greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Private Practice)
The third season of Private Practice premiered on October 1, 2009 and concluded on May 13, 2010. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 10 PM on ABC, although the twentieth episode occasionally aired at 9 PM. The season consists of 23 episodes. Summary The challenges that Dr. Addison Montgomery and her co-workers at the Oceanside Wellness Group face every day have bonded them into a tight knit family, but big changes may be just around the corner. They are tested at every turn by the moral and ethical dilemmas that accompany their clinic's unique medical cases. Addison learns a huge secret about her past while dealing with new feelings for a friend, Sam and Naomi receive a life-changing announcement from their daughter, Cooper's personal life is affected when Charlotte joins the practice, Dell struggles to raise a daughter on his own, and Violet realizes she has an important decision to make regarding the well-being of her baby. With a prescription for a healthy dose of romance, drama, and heartwarming moments, "Private Practice" makes perfect. Plots Cast Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Stars *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan Recurring Guest Stars *Geffri Maya as Maya Bennett *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker *James Morrison as William White *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker *Amanda Foreman as Katie Kent *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Christina Chang as Dr. Vanessa Hoyt *Stephen Lunsford as Dink *Stephen Collins as "The Captain" Montgomery *Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Forbes *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant *Monica Keena as Kayla Lindy *Derek Phillips as Eddie Lindy *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Michael Reilly Burke as Simon McConnell *Judith Hoag as Angie McConnell *Robin Weigert as Amelia Sawyer *Tessa Thompson as Zoe Salter *David Grant Wright as Troy Hagen *Rosanna Arquette as Corinne Davis *Joey Luthman as Evan Dawson Prominent Guest Stars *Mimi Kennedy as Eleanor Bergin *Melissa McCarthy as Lynn McDonald *Rebecca Field as Rachel Gold *Molly Price as Andrea *Megan Henning as Lauren Woods *Benjamin Ciaramello as Michael Woods *Kaitlyn Dever as Paige *Marguerite Moreau as Lynn Jarvey *Wayne Wilderson as Neil Delhom *Suzy Nakamura as Margaret Delhom *Samantha Quan as Kimmy *Tracie Thoms as Colette *Kristin Bauer as Susanna *Lucy Kate Hale as Danielle *Lauren Bowles as Cyndy *Madeline Carroll as Maggie *Todd Babcock as Joe Roberts *Clea DuVall as Natasha *Elizabeth Sampson as May *Emily Rose as Elisha *Alexie Gilmore as Sarah Freemont *Jared Kusnitz as Ryan Crawford *Joey Honsa as Emily *Nora Dunn as Geraldine Ginsberg *Ryan Michelle Bathe as Robin *Sara Rue as Shira Cole *Kellie Martin as Michelle Larsen *Emily Rae as Tammy Larsen *Tracee Ellis Ross as Ellen Sicher *Caroline Aaron as Stephanie Gibson *Rosalind Chao as Lillie Jordan *Kacie Borrowman as Sally Donovan *Susan May Pratt as Barbara *Hallee Hirsh as Melissa *Ever Carradine as Kara *Gina Rivera as Dawn *Sarah Hagan as Kim Walters *Amy Aquino as Claire *Perrey Reeves as Kelly *Tamlyn Tomita as Katie's Lawyer Recurring Co-Stars *Conni Marie Brazelton as R.L. Hansen Episodes Pp301promo.jpg|'A Death in the Family'|link=A Death in the Family TheWayWeWere.jpg|'The Way We Were'|link=The Way We Were PP3x03Promo.jpg|'Right Here, Right Now'|link=Right Here, Right Now PP3x04-10.JPG|'Pushing the Limits'|link=Pushing the Limits StrangeBedfellows.jpg|'Strange Bedfellows'|link=Strange Bedfellows SlipSlidinAway.jpg|'Slip Slidin' Away'|link=Slip Slidin' Away TheHardPart.jpg|'The Hard Part'|link=The Hard Part SinsOfTheFather.jpg|'Sins of the Father'|link=Sins of the Father TheParentTrap.jpg|'The Parent Trap'|link=The Parent Trap Blowups.jpg|'Blowups'|link=Blowups Another second chance mark&Addie.jpg|'Another Second Chance'|link=Another Second Chance BestLaidPlans.jpg|'Best Laid Plans'|link=Best Laid Plans Shotgun.jpg|'Shotgun'|link=Shotgun LoveBites.jpg|'Love Bites'|link=Love Bites TillDeathDoUsPart.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part|link='Til Death Do Us Part FearofFlying.jpg|'Fear of Flying'|link=Fear of Flying TrianglesPP.jpg|'Triangles'|link=Triangles Triangles.jpg|'Pulling the Plug'|link=Pulling the Plug EyesWideOpen.jpg|'Eyes Wide Open'|link=Eyes Wide Open SecondChoices.jpg|'Second Choices'|link=Second Choices War.jpg|'War'|link=War InTheNameofLove.jpg|'In the Name of Love'|link=In the Name of Love TheEndofaBeautiful.jpg|'The End of a Beautiful Friendship'|link=The End of a Beautiful Friendship DVD Release The "Private Practice: The Complete Third Season" boxset was released in region 1 on September 14, 2010 by ABC Studios. On March 21, 2011 and November 3, 2010, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. The run time of the DVD is 989 minutes. Set Details The boxset contains the 23 episodes of the season. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French, and Spanish Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 3 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Bloopers *Deleted Scenes *Kate's Top Eight: Kate Walsh shares her favorite moments from season three *Audio Commentaries Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Private Practice for a third season on April 23, 2009. Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters PPS3Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Private Practice